Achievements
by CommonFears
Summary: A Frostcup story. One-shot. Hiccup has mental illness and lives on his own. Jack is his boyfriend and lives in a small house attached to his parents'. After Hiccup loses his job do to an anxiety attack and Jack comes over during a storm to consult and comfort him, will Hiccup take up the once held offer to live together with his partner's family?


**(A/N) Hey guys and gals! This story is rated T for mild swearing and because i'm paranoid. Right now i'm just writing it as a one-shot, though it can be turned into more if you want it to be. Just let me know in the reviews fellow frost and dragon fans!**

I try to be there as often as I can. That's what you do when you know someone you love is suffering. I step up to the apartment door which is the only thing blocking my boyfriend off from me. He's been going through a lot these past few months. The boy has PTSD from many different events in his childhood, and that has led to other mental problems as well. Growing up he always had his parents at home with him, then his mother died. A few years later, so did his father, and his godfather had left long ago to travel. Now I was all he had.

I stepped up to the door, though didn't enter imediatly. I didn't want to trigger his anxiety. He had to hold enough of that in during work. I honestly didn't believe he should be working with what has been going on these past few months, but I understand the boy wants to be independent and has to have a job in order to pay for his house. My parents have offered to let him stay with me in the little side house I have built onto theirs, but again the anxiety makes it hard for him to live with someone else who he doesn't know very well.

Today I was visiting for more than just a simple date or movie night. My boyfriend had called me a few hours ago while I was attending my own job saying he needed me. The young man wasn't one to give up his pride in order for someone else to help him, nor let down his guard. I knew he needed me today more than any other.

I knocked three times on the thin red door of the one-bedroom apartment. I didn't get an answer, so called his name. "Hiccup?" Within five seconds I heard the tap-click of a scurrying pair of foot and prosthetic leg heading for the door. The entrance to the apartment opened to reveal a hardly-combed head of auburn hair and forest green eyes. I saw Hiccup was smiling his dorky lopsided-smile which tended to be one of his few that weren't fake. A spot of soot covered one of his freckled cheeks, and I wondered what he'd been up to.

"Jack! Hey uh...y-yeah thanks for coming. Things have gotten a bit better since this morning...but I still think we need to talk." I nodded my own hardly-combed snow white hair (my parents say I was born with a type of albinism) and followed the one legged boy to his warn out leather couch where he had dinner setting. It wasn't much. Just two plates with boiled shrimp and chips on each. I didn't say anything about the small dinner, Hiccup never tended to eat a lot which helped with his lack of money. I might be younger than him at 23 years old, Hiccup at 25, but I still sometimes worry about his lack of weight-on-bones as if he was my own every time I come over.

"So..." I started through a mouthful of chips. "What did you need to talk about?" Hiccup looked down almost bashfully, then up to the kitchen counters. I saw he'd been cleaning vigorously, something he tended to do when he was really nervous. Any other day the apartment might be organized-but-not-quiet-clean so to speak. I knew something was wrong.

Hiccup looked back at me for a second, then down at the floor. I started to become impatient as that's the type of boy I am. With swift movements I moved so I was hovering over the thin boy next to me and had both of his hands pinned to the back of the couch. My torso rested against him, and I smiled warmly. To any other random person this type of behavior would be a red flag or sign of aggression. Hiccup on the other hand liked the security I produced for him by holding him between myself and the couch. No one could hurt him. I'd done this many times when he was having something resembling a panic attack, and we'd sit like this locked in each other's gaze for half an hour if it was needed. There were occasional times when we'd share a kiss or hug along the way to break the tension.

"Jack I..." Hiccup started to mumble, and I chuckled on the inside. We were finally getting somewhere. On the outside I remained calm. Rain began falling outside and we both cringed. Both of us had had a bad past with bodies of water and I only hoped the sudden storm wouldn't break Hiccup's confidence. Long story short, I've almost drowned twice (once because an ice-skating accident, once because an abusive step-father named Pitch who I like to call something that rhymes) and Hiccup lost his left leg and his mother during a car accident during a tornado warning.

"It's alright Hic. Just focus on me." I tried to reassure the boy beneath me so he could continue. Hiccup was more affected by rain than I was. My only true weakness that originates from my two accidents is the fact that i'm scared to swim. Hiccup has tried to get me to numerous times at the public pool, though it's hard enough for him to help me when he's busy dealing with his own lack of a leg under water. The damned pool won't allow him to wear it even though we've claimed it's water proof.

"Alright...I lost my job." Another thing about Hiccup. Sometimes it's hard for him to actually _stay on_ topic do to his tendency to be distracted, but once he _is on_ topic he doesn't like to beat around the bush. My eyes were stuck wide open in shock for a moment as I processed the new information, before I came back to reality and quickly linked my arms around the waist of the boy beneath me.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. What happened? Those bastards lie or something...again?" I practically growled while remembering a few times the people my boyfriend worked for had blamed their problems on Hiccup because they knew they could take advantage of his anxiety and past that caused him to have a hard time speaking up. Hiccup lay his chin the crook of my neck, leaving a kiss on my cheek in order to calm my over-protective nerves. He shook his head slowly.

"No, but maybe it's better this way. Now I don't have to live in fear that i'm going to get in big trouble because some immature managers. I just...couldn't hold my anxiety in any longer and the costumers don't understand those types of things." I nodded in understanding. He did have a point, and let me just say it's not everyday you see Hiccup Haddock become so optimistic. Maybe this could lead to something better.

After another moment of hugging, I pulled back and took Hiccup's freckled hands in my own unbelievably pale ones. Some say we're the outsider and the winter boy. Looks don't matter in my opinion, so therefor it doesn't matter how our skin tints differ.

"I know you can figure out a solution Hiccup. You always do." I kissed his cheek and he blushed slightly. "With that said...that's going to take time. You're already behind on many payments, and hardly have more than a couch and outside outfit. Maybe you should take up my parent's offer?" I asked in a careful voice.

Hiccup looked down with his eyebrows knitted together, a look he tended to have which meant 'don't say anything to me i'm thinking'. Our eyes locked once more and I felt the muscles in his arms tensed as our hands were still locked. He took a deep breath, and I could smell oil from work mixed with my own minty breath mix in the air between us. Hiccup didn't say anything at first, but nodded slowly. Thunder rattled through the sky, and I was prepared when he suddenly through himself against me in a hug.

"Alright...so long as your parents are fine with it. I'll stay." I smiled slightly and chuckled while running my fingers through his hair. "I know you will."


End file.
